the 7 elements
by mcplhenry
Summary: there are 4 boys and 2 girls in this story they have their own adventure then linked up in the last chapter so they can defeat their mega evil villain.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own bakugan

Chap.1

THE DARK ELEMENT

There was a young boy who was made fun of. No one liked him, everyone hated him because he was different! So one day he was walking around the street, he saw his powerful enemy. He lifted off the ground and call forth the power of **DARKNESS** to transform into the legendary mage of darkness. All of the who hated him started to love him, because he casted one of the legendary moves ever! He would chat, " I cast the move **SOUL EXTINCTION**." Which destroyed his enemy's soul. In turn saved all the people, he cares about. Once he turned to normal everyone crowed around him and threw him up into the air! Yelled "hip hip hooray!" now every time everyone needed help to their enemies they would call him and everyone would call him a hero from now on. Stay tuned for more. The next elements are: fire, water, earth, wind, and light

Chap.2  
THE FIRE ELEMENT  
There was a young boy who lived in a small village, in the distance there is a cave with a book, it said to have legendary powers if anyone who passed its tests can become worthy to claim its powers. So the young boy decided to walk to the cave to find the book, once he reached the cave the book started to call out to him if like magic. Then he started taking the tests and he passed all 3 tests, he got to the book, he heard a voice say you are the chosen one to wield the powers of the legendary mage of fire, then he told the boy to grab the power so he did what the mage didn't know how much power this boy had with in him so when the boy touched the book a large pillar of fire erupted through the top of the mountain shocking the people who saw it they were wondering what happened, so all the bad guys started running for the person who did that and kill him without warning someone said I call forth the power of fire so once he said that the bad guys stopped and stared at was once the young boy now the legendary mage then he said: I CAST ONE OF THE LEGENDARY MOVES **MAXIMUM PYRUS** with out of nowhere a fire tornado torching everything in its path even its enemies. Then all the people called him a hero. So that's for today stay tuned for more. The next elements are wind, light, earth, and water.

CHAP.3

THE WIND ELEMENT  
There was a girl who lives in a poor village, one day a meteor crashed landed in a hill around where the girl was, so she went to investigate to see what it was, once she got there she saw a orb, she went to go grab it and it jumped at him, fused inside her, once she got back he heard a voice calling out to her. Wondering where the voice came from she turned around and saw a ghostly woman standing there, she said: hi I am the ghost of the legendary mage of wind, you have my powers now so don't miss use them ok, look you an enemy now go after him. So she did went after him, then she called out: I call forth the power of wind, then she transforms into the legendary mage of wind, she casted the move **LIGHTNING ****TORNADO** which destroyed her enemy quickly. Once she got back to the village everyone yelled hip hip hooray now they have a hero. Stay tuned for more. The next elements are: light, earth, and water.

CHAP. 4

THE WATER ELEMENT  
There was a young boy who was walking along the water line, he saw something in the sand, he went to go pick it up, once he did he saw it was a talisman of water it fused in him and he got the powers of the legendary mage of water then he casted the legendary move: **THE GREAT TUNDER TYPHOON** which wiped out his enemies for good once he got home everyone called him a hero. Now every time people needed help they would call him. Stay tuned for more. The next elements are: earth and light.

CHAP.5

THE EARTH ELEMENT  
There was a young boy who found a powerful amulet which said to have magical powers that can change a person extremely. So he was walking and a bad guy came up to him and ordered him to give him that amulet instead of giving him the amulet he crushed it in his hands, all the magical power that was in that amulet flowed in him. This gave him the powers of the legendary mage of earth, he casted a powerful move on him called **ROCK WAVE** which crushed him. When he got back to the village everyone called him a hero. Stay tuned for the last element: light

CHAP.6  
THE LIGHT ELEMENT  
One day a young girl who was born with the legendary mage of light. Then one day an enemy came to the city to destroy it! But the hero came to save the day, she said: I call forth the power of light, to transform her into the legendary mage of light. Everyone ran away from the battle to high buildings to see the battle ragging above them. She casted a haos barrier that surrounded the people below her. Then she casted the legendary move **HAOS GODSWORD!** She destroyed her enemy with one single blow! Now she was called a hero. When everyone needed her help, she will use her mighty haos powers to destroy anyone who stands in her way! There you go people; all the element chapters are now done! The only chapter left is the perfect core.

CHAP.7  
THE PERFECT CORE  
One day people all over the world were having a good time at a New Years Eve party, but they were attacked by six bad guys. But they all transformed into **MECHTAVIUS DESTROYER.** Now he is destroying the city with his fearful powers and everyone was calling for help, out of nowhere 6 meteors came falling out of the sky hitting the ground the people were shocked to see that the meteors were actually people. But then the 6 legendary mages transformed into the legendary mage of the perfect core. She casted the legendary move:**INFINITY WAVER** which destroys mechtavius destroyer. Now everyone is saved and things can go back to normal. There all the chapters are done. We will see you next time. The list of the legendary mages names are below.  
Fire mage's name:**drago**  
Water mage's name:**preyas**  
Dark mage's name:**hydanoid**  
Light mage's name:**tigrerra**  
Wind mage's name:**skyress**  
Earth mage's name: **gorem**  
Perfect core mage's name:**wavern**


End file.
